colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Intentions
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * Mar 02 2016 - US * TBD - UK - Sky One | writer = Liz Phang | director = Juan Jose Campanella | previous = "Free Radicals" | next = "Tamam Shud" }} Synopsis The leader of Frankie's cell of the Red Hand is revealed and puts Will in his most tenuous position yet at work. The Transitional Authority scrambles to avoid blame after the bombing of the host ship and Alan Snyder shows ruthlessness – and compassion. The resistance partnerships continue to crumble and Lindsey drops the nice act, for one second. Plot Based on the USA Network's recap, work in progress Helena Goodwin Following the ship bombing, Governor General Helena Goldwin has an emergency meeting with the proxies to determine how to spin it. The good news for them is that the ship was automated and none of the hosts were harmed. Proxy Alcana suggests they make it sound like something connected to the Greatest Day. Goldwin is dismissive of the idea, and seemingly of the cult in general. Nevertheless, the next time she turns on the TV, there’s Alcala with his spin, calling it a remarkable test of a technology capable of inter-dimensional travel in preparation for the Greatest Day. Goldwin gets word on the host's planned response to the bombing, and it stops her in her tracks. Will Bowman At work, Dan Bennett gives Will Bowman and Bob Burke a new assignment: tracking down Emmet Hallstadt, the man Will let escape from the Red Hand safe house. Back at the house, Will is startled to run into a woman who identifies herself as Karen Brun, Frankie Brun’s mother. She begs him for any information on her daughter and Will breaks the bad news that she's dead. Simon Eckhart Simon Eckhart has spent enough time underground waiting around for Broussard. We learn that Simon and Morgan used to be a couple as he tells her about the "Missing" poster for his mother. He tells her that he's called the number, the Transitional Authority has her. When Broussard announces his plans to take the gauntlet to Hennessy over Morgan’s objections, Simon suggests to Morgan that they turn it over to the TA instead and get out of the resistance, which he thinks is going nowhere. He tells her they have to give them Broussard, Morgan says she agrees. Lindsey Lindsey takes Charlie and Grace to a Greatest Day service. When he bounces a ball during the sermon and calls the Greatest Day stupid, Lindsey threatens him with "focused restoration", saying he’d never see his family again. Alan Snyder and Bram Alan Snyder is shown the bodies of Sgt. Jenkins and the young woman who was kicked out of her pod to make room for Maya and her bomb. He tells the Redhat who showed hom to clean it up, and to not leave a trace behind. Bram is reeling from the death of his friend Maya and Snyder is on the warpath. He knows Bram stole his access card, and seems to be genuinely hurt by the betrayal. He tells Bram that he signed his own death warrant and that of every other person in the camp - unless it "didn't happen". With no evidence, no one can prove the bomb came out of their camp. Bram doesn’t want to give up his friends, so Snyder presents the options: "Either some of us die, or all of us die; you get the honor of deciding which of those it’s going to be." We don't see him actually do it, but it looks as if Bram is about to write the names down. When Bram still won’t cooperate, Snyder executes the suspected collaborators. Broussard and Katie Broussard and Katie take the gauntlet and the extinction plans to Hennessey. He tells them Emmett Hallstadt came to him wanting help hiding from the Red Hand. Emmett is terrified of them and thinks they’ll kill him to tie up loose ends. Hennessy gives them the address of the safe house. Knowing the TA is looking for him, Katie hopes to get to him first. She makes it inside the house, but moments later, Burke arrives outside with a strike team – they tracked Emmett on surveillance. Katie can’t get out before the Red Hats bust in. She hides in a closet and holds her breath. She escapes detection, but they take Emmett. Back at headquarters, Will watches Emmett being interrogated by Dan Bennett. Emmett says he hid in the crawl space at the safe house, sparing Will. Frankie Brun recruited him and manipulated him with sex. Emmett says he was a "spotter". Then he says he met the leader of the group: a woman named Karen Brun, Frankie Brun’s mother. Broussard Broussard returns from meeting with Hennessy and walks directly into Simon Eckhart’s trap. Simon aims a gun at him and fires – but nothing happens. Morgan hits Simon from behind, stunning him long enough for Broussard to pull out a knife and kill him. Broussard thanks Morgan for saving his life. Helena Goldwin Comes Good, ish Helena Goldwin's SUV races up to the labor camp and before Alan Snyder can spin his story of innocence, she tells him it’s already been decided. She hustles him into her car as the camp residents look on. At the last minute, Snyder goes back and manages to bring Bram along with him. The whole area is destroyed behind them, as they drive away. Charlie's Instincts Kick In Lindsey is leading a lesson for Grace in the Bowman home when Charlie hears noises outside. His springs into action as he hears guns being cocked and races to hide with his sister. Lindsey is not so lucky, and is standing by the door when masked intruders bust in and gun her down. Will and Katie return moments later and see Lindsey lying, seemingly dead, in the hallway. Will grabs his gun and leads Katie through the house, searching for the children and gunning down attackers as he finds them. They find Charlie and Grace are sitting on the roof outside the window, safe. Reunited Following the attack, the Bowman family is moved to a new home. Snyder brings Bram to his family in their much smaller quarters. Bram is feeling a mixture of disgust at Snyder’s murder of his friends and enormous gratitude that Snyder went out of his way to save him. He doesn’t understand how Snyder can work for the hosts. Snyder points out that he’s just doing the same as Will and everyone who is holding out hope that someday things will be different. Bram knocks on the door, turning Will and Katie’s terrible day of fear for their children into one of tremendous relief. After hugging his parents, Bram rushes to reunite with Charlie, who he hasn’t seen in a year. The Bowman family is together, for the first time since The Arrival. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Max Arciniega as Edison * Charlie Bewley as Simon Eckhart * Kwesi Boakye as Emmett Hallstead * Mac Brandt as Sgt. Jenkins (corpse) * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Christian Clemenson as Dan Bennett * Toby Huss as Bob Burke * Laura Innes as Karen Brun * Bethany Joy Lenz as Morgan * Tony Plana as Proxy Alcala * William Russ as Hennessy * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin * and Erin Way as Lindsey Co-Starring * Ray Campbell as Proxy Lee * Bruno Oliver as Proxy Fleming * Hanna Tamminem as Surveillance Agent * Tomi Townsend as Singer * Jared Wernick as Assistant Episode Deaths * Morales * Simon Eckhart * Lindsey Gallery Stills File:Colony 208 2 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 3 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 4 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 5 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 6 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 7 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 8 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 9 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 10 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 208 11 1920x1080.jpg File:Alan Snyder - 2 - Good Intentions.jpg File:Alan Snyder - Good Intentions.jpg File:Alan Snyder, Bram - 2 - Good Intentions.jpg File:Alan Snyder, Bram - Good Intentions.jpg File:Bram - Good Intentions.jpg File:Broussard, Hennessey - Good Intentions.jpg File:Broussard, Hennessey, Katie - 2 - Good Intentions.jpg File:Broussard, Hennessey, Katie - 3 - Good Intentions.jpg File:Charlie - Good Intentions.jpg File:Helena - Good Intentions.jpg File:Helena and Proxies - Good Intentions.jpg File:Proxy Alcala - Good Intentions.jpg BTS Lindsey - corpsing corpse RIP.jpg|Behind the scenes picture of Erin Way, grinning as the makeup and effects crew apply fake blood. Videos Season 2, Episode 8 'Sneak Peek' Colony Season 2, Episode 8 'Broussard, Double-Crossed By His Own People'' Colony Season 2, Episode 8 'A Long-Awaited Reunion' Colony Season 2, Episode 8 'Snyder Is A Man of His Word (Who Knew?)' Colony Trivia * Hennessey remarks that the behaviour of The Red Hand is reminiscent of the real life organisation "ISIS", "shades of ISIS man", because Emmett believed The Red Hand would be likely to kill him, rather than believe that he alone was able to escape from the raid on the safe house. References Category:Season 2 Episodes